


Fluff & Smut Series Polls (Updated 6/2/21)

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [5]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Interactive, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nipple Play, Nudism, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Poll, Power Play, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: This is not a fic nor a story. It's a series of polls for all the Fluff and Smut that I'm currently writing. Basically a poll to decide what to write and upload next, and to interact with my readers as well.Feel free to vote and check out my works!If you have any story ideas or suggestion and would like to chat about stuff, feel free to contact me by my discord Tenudakin12345#7702, Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or my email: glerenshane12345@gmail.com
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Beth Chapel/Yolanda Montez/Rick Tyler/Courtney Whitmore, Cameron Mahkent/Courtney Whitmore, Cindy Burman/Courtney Whitmore, Henry King Jr./Yolanda Montez, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene/Tory Nichols, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols, Miguel Diaz/Tory Nichols, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso, Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore, Yolanda Montez/Rick Tyler
Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074800
Comments: 22
Kudos: 9





	Fluff & Smut Series Polls (Updated 6/2/21)

**Author's Note:**

> Will update every once I upload a work or whenever I feel like it.  
> If you have been following my works, thanks for the support and views.  
> If you have any ideas or suggestions or request, feel free to comment down below.

This is not a fic nor a story. It's a series of polls for the Fluff & Smut Series that I'm currently writing. Basically a poll to decide what to write and upload next.

*For those who voted others, please comment what do you want to see.

**Cobra Kai**

**What is your favourite Cobra Kai smut series so far?**

**Link:<https://strawpoll.com/f7xyjjgrh>**

What Miguel X Sam smut premise would you prefer? **(New)**

**Link:<https://strawpoll.com/ag53ccadp>**

What Cobra Kai threesome smut pairing would you prefer? 

**Link:<https://strawpoll.com/ess7ez41j>**

What kinks would you like to see explored in a Miguel X Sam smut? 

**Link:<https://strawpoll.com/bv1pd2955>**

What Cobra Kai pairings would you like to see most? 

**Link:<https://strawpoll.com/uabr6ydo2>**

What Miguel X Sam smut premise would you prefer? **(Ended)**

Result 1: Miguel sneaks into Sam's room.

Result 2: Miguel and Sam skinny dips in the house pool.

Result 3: Miguel and Sam's first time.

**DC's Stargirl**

**What is your favourite Stargirl smut series so far?** **(Updated)**

**Link:<https://strawpoll.com/8ggrsh552>**

What kinks would you like to see most in the next The Sexy Stories of Starcat chapter?

**Link:<https://strawpoll.com/qz3a32ud5>**

What Stargirl pairings you would like to see the most? 

**Link:<https://strawpoll.com/z8hzkzu5o>**

**MCU**

What MCU pairings you would like to see most first?

**Link:<https://strawpoll.com/5bxx5g5b1>**

**Spider-Man: Into The Spiderverse**

Which character would you prefer? **(Ended)**

Results: Gwen Stacy


End file.
